Witching Hour
by Sayo-Namine
Summary: When Hinata wears an enchanted costume for a school play she gets transported to a world of Holidays, where she meets the Easter Bunny...in the North Pole. All the icons are mixed up, living in places where they're not supposed to be. The only way Hinata can go back to her own world is to help fix the mix-up, with the help of the Easter Bunny...who is Naruto Uzumaki. NaruHina AU.


**Witching Hour-Chapter One**

**/._.\**

_Summary: When Hinata wears an enchanted costume for a school play she gets transported to a world of Holidays, where she meets the Easter Bunny...in the North Pole. All the icons are mixed up, living in places where they're not supposed to be. The only way Hinata can go back to her own world is to help fix the mix-up, with the help of the Easter Bunny...who is Naruto Uzumaki. NaruHina AU._

**Thanks to my beta appyepic! You're awesome. **

* * *

I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?

**-John Lennon**

* * *

She held the costume gingerly, staring at it with a morose expression on her face. She couldn't help but think that she had the worst luck in the world to be stuck with this costume. It was fuzzy, white, and girly.

It was practically the opposite of what she had hoped for.

Not that Hinata Hyuuga was a tomboy or anything; actually she couldn't be _far _enough away from the term. She wasn't confident, loud, or good at sports. She loved wearing dresses, as long as they were modest (which her short-skirted costume was not).Hinata was shy, quiet, and calm.

Actually, she was almost timid. She disliked movies with too much action, was overly polite, and had a problem talking to the opposite gender (the obvious exceptions to this rule being her cousin Neji and her childhood friends, Shino and Kiba). She also stuttered sometimes, a habit that she just couldn't get rid of no matter how hard she tried.

A loud pounding on the door interrupted her self-pitying thoughts, making Hinata jump. "Hurry up Hinata! I have to get ready too!" Sakura rapped impatiently on the dressing room door again, and Hinata cringed.

"J-just a m-minute, Sakura-san," she said tentatively, and looked once again at her costume. She sort of hoped that if she stared at it long enough it would disappear.

No such luck.

_Guess I'll just have to suck it up, _she thought to herself, resigned. _I really have no other choice_. She couldn't ask for another costume; it was too late for that. If only she had been able to see it sooner, but Yumi had insisted it be a surprise. With that rather depressing thought, she started pulling her costume on.

First came the short white skirt. Ruffled and fuzzy, it stopped a few inches or so above her knees. Trying to pull it down came to no avail, and Hinata soon gave up. Next came the white tank top, which was _slightly_ less fuzzy, and she pulled it on, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Thankfully, she got to wear a short, cropped, and white vest with it as well. That helped a little.

On her hands she wore delicate, lace gloves, and on her legs she wore white, poofy legwarmers. White, over-the-top fuzzy shoes adorned her feet.

What was next though embarrassed Hinata the most. With her costume came a fuzzy bunny tail that she had to attach to her tail bone. Hinata attached the tail and pulled on her bunny ears with a slight blush on her ears were white, fuzzy, and pink in the middle, and one of them flopped to one side. Hinata adjusted them with a sigh and looked at herself in the mirror.

_I...I look really stupid_, she thought with a cringe, tugging at her skirt shyly. _But I have to do it for the __play. _

That was right, the play. The drama and art classes had combined to create a play called _To Enter the Lion's Den _about an evil lion king who treated his subjects cruelly and hungered for more power. The play showed how all the animals stuck in his tyranny revolted, and brought peace to the land. The students were challenged to incorporate everyday political values and show corruption in the play. That way they could have fun and learn something.

Hinata hadn't wanted a big part; she actually didn't want a part _at all_. She was in the arts class, so naturally she had assumed she would just paint the sets and create costumes, but, alas, that had not been so. All the students were to participate both in the play and the set design process. Of course, art students would have the heavier work and drama students would have bigger roles, but everyone was required to participate in both activities.

Hinata had auditioned to play a baby deer, an act that only had one line, but the director had thought her better suited to be the female bunny. While the bunny did not have many lines, it had more than the baby deer, and more than Hinata was comfortable with.

She didn't like talking in front of big crowds, and she most definitely did not like having attention drawn to herself. Hinata was afraid she would stutter, and mess the part up, ruin the play.

_I really hope I don't disappoint everyone...I don't want to be an embarrassment... _

"Hinata!" Sakura, it appeared, had finally run out of her patience, pounding on the door harder and faster now. "Get out Hinata! It's been ten minutes!"

"A-ah! S-sorry S-Sakura-san!" She hurriedly opened the door. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Sakura huffed, but rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "It's okay, Hinata. I guess I was being a little impatient as well, sorry." She grinned sheepishly before scrutinizing Hinata's costume. Her eyes narrowed, and Hinata fidgeted shyly.

_It really must look- _

"SO CUTE!" Sakura squealed, pinching Hinata's cheeks. "You look so adorable Hinata! I could just eat you up!" She grinned brightly, oblivious to the other girl's embarrassment.

Hinata's cheeks flooded with colour and her eyes immediately turned towards the ground, "T-thank-you S-Sakura-san. Y-your costume will look even better."

"You think?" Emerald eyes shone in a rare moment of insecurity. "Because you know _who's _watching!"

She nodded quickly, "O-of course Sakura-san, your costume is beautiful."

It really was. Since Sakura was playing the role of the leader of the birds (quite a big role) her costume was a flaming colour that shifted between the gradients of red, orange, and gold. She had beautiful, large wings that, if you pressed a button, would flap, and spread dramatically. Paired with her pink-red hair (temporarily dyed a shade darker for the play), slender, tall frame, and confidence, Sakura would be a showstopper.

"Thanks Hinata!" Sakura said with a smile smiled. And with that, she waltzed out of the dressing room, all bashfulness gone, humming merrily. The door swung shut with a loud bang that rattled the wind-chime hanging above it (Sakura was known for both her temper and strength).

Hinata smiled lightly before looking at her costume and frowning. _Sakura-san must have been lying to make me feel better_, she thought silently to herself. _I couldn't look cute in this at all. _

She sighed, though, not looking forward at all to today's dress rehearsal. A full three hours (the play was actually two hours, but with all the mistakes, re-runs, and changes that were predicted, an extra hour was expected) stuck in _this_. She cringed before sighing and walking towards the stage.

As soon as she crossed the threshold onto the stage a weird, tingly sensation spread through her, starting from her head and traveling all the way down to her toes.

She stopped, confused, and stepped back. Nothing. She took another step (crossing the threshold) and the feeling came back, slightly stronger. It felt like something was pricking every nerve across her body.

_What's happening? _Her eyebrows furrowed, and she would have stepped back once again had Maru not called her.

"You coming, Hinata?" he yelled. "The play's going to start soon!"

"C-coming Maru-s-san!" Deciding to ignore the feeling for now, Hinata hurried across the stage to her place, adopted her position, and waited nervously. She still felt awkward, and very, _very _self-conscious, but she couldn't let the class down. Hinata breathed deeply, swallowing painfully to contain her fear.

Sakura soon hurried out as the play began, looking absolutely gorgeous and strong in her fiery costume. She looked like a true leader of the Birds. It would be a while before Hinata had to say her lines, and she waited quietly.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. _

There was an old grandfather clock in the theatre, one that actually worked, and Hinata could always hear it ticking away. It had almost been half-an-hour already, and she was becoming slightly fidgety.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. _

It was almost 1:00 PM, just a few more minutes to go.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. _

Kyoya said a line wrong; they were doing the scene again.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. _

She may not have been excited, but she was getting _tired_. When were her lines coming?

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. _

Honestly this was getting-

_Ding-dong! _

Before she could finish her thought, the clock struck one, and old, classical music burst out of it. It seemed too loud. All she could hear was the music everywhere, swirling, spinning, dancing madly, and twisting around her. It wouldn't stop. It spun wildly, and soon the tingly feeling started again. This time it was stronger and faster, spreading across her body like wild-fire, numbing every other feeling. Her eyes widened as a glow of shimmer soon appeared, and it burst open, surrounding her, floating around right in front of her eyes. It burned with power, and she squinted, shocked.

_What was going on? _

No one else seemed to notice what was going on, and she tried to open her mouth, but she couldn't. It was sealed shut, and she began to panic. She did her best to try and scream, but no sound came out.

Hinata whirled and jumped up, her legs feeling lethargic and numb. She spun wildly, trying to move properly. It didn't work. Instead, the air in front of her seemed to open up like a zipper, and even though she tried to stop, willed herself to turn around, Hinata spun right through it.

All the way into another world.

**l End of Chapter One l **

**Hope you all enoyed. Drop a review? Haha, see you soon! **


End file.
